


A sunday in Bucky's new life with Sam (featuring an embarrassed Steve)

by TaamiB



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, BROT3, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky makes pancakes, But it's funny, Established Relationship, Food mention, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Naked Cuddling, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Coital Cuddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Shower Sex, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve fucks up, They love each other so much, True Love, nothing too graphic, peggys lipstick is still impressive, sam loves buckys pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaamiB/pseuds/TaamiB
Summary: "Almost like he smelled the food through the closed door, Bucky could hear the bed frame repeatedly creaking lightly, a reliable sign that Sam was eventually getting up.Just as Bucky expected, his sleepy looking boyfriend shuffled into the kitchen a few minutes later, dressed in nothing but sweatpants, rubbing his eyes with one hand.“Good morning, sunshine!”, Bucky greeted him mockingly with the brightest smile he was capable of, knowing that Sam couldn’t deal with too bright moods right after waking up.“Shut up.”, the other man grumbled, but still came closer and leaned in for a quick kiss, which Bucky was more than happy to reciprocate."An insight into a somewhat typical sunday in the lives of Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson, including pancakes, cuddling and a panicking Steve (what else is new?)





	A sunday in Bucky's new life with Sam (featuring an embarrassed Steve)

**Author's Note:**

> welp, as you'll see, there's the infamous Steve x Sharon pairing, which i personally don't like that much, but as you'll see, it's necessary for the story that it's her he's dating. Also, it's only really really minor and not even mentioned until the end.
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy this display of a healthy, loving and soft relationship between Sam and Bucky :)
> 
> As always, the characters and the original story that inspired me belong entirely to their creators. I do not make any money with this and also don't plan to do so in the future. Please don't sue me, I'm poor.

The sun was barely up when Bucky opened his eyes. In fact, the sky was still of a light green and blue-ish colour at that time, fair enough to enable him to see the outlines of the furniture in their bedroom, but still too weak to call it daytime yet.

Having been unable to sleep for more than a few hours each night ever since he finally returned from what he called his personal war with the sea monster and the time with Steve and King T’challa in Wakanda, Bucky has watched most of the sunrises from the big window in their living room since he and Sam moved into their apartment about three months ago.

Bucky tried to give sleep another chance and closed his eyes again, even though he knew it was pointless. Once he was awake, his brain was working at full force, and if he didn’t keep his body busy, his thoughts would overpower him. 

For a few minutes, he relished in the warm, comfortable sensation of the fluffy covers he and Sam were buried underneath, and of how soft Sam’s skin was feeling pressed against his own. Sam always turned into a human heater as soon as he lays down in bed, which, as Bucky has noticed during the last months, was absolutely awesome during the colder time of the year, but would surely be a problem with summer approaching soon. For now, though, it was one of the best feelings Bucky has ever experienced in his entire life. 

Bucky rested his cheek against the top of Sam’s head, who was resting on his chest, wrapped in Bucky’s arms, one leg draped heavily over his partner’s thigh. He was snoring almost inaudibly, and Bucky had to hold back a chuckle at the ridiculous adorableness of it, not wanting to wake the other man up. Sam’s short hair was prickling lightly against his skin, but it didn’t bother Bucky much. In fact, every bit of contact he and Sam share, was a precious memory for him, and he wouldn’t want to miss out on any of it, whether it was soft and lovely or stinging and scratching.

Although asleep, Sam’s body must’ve noticed that his human pillow started to get squirmy, and the arm he had thrown all over Bucky’s torso pulled him just a tiny bit tighter. In moments like this, Bucky was sure that life could be perfect, after all.

Much to his disappointment, those moments never lasted long enough; a few moments after he had closed his eyes again, pictures were running through his head. Flashing of firing guns, ice quickly spreading over a small window in front of him, blood soaking through the shirt of a man who’s throat just been slashed by a pocket knife, held by a hand made of metal.

Body jerking lightly, Bucky’s eye lids shot open again. It clearly was time for him to get up.

Careful not to wake his boyfriend, Bucky ever so slowly entangled himself from Sam’s grip and replaced his body with his pillow, putting Sam’s sprawled arm around it, as he usually did when they woke up in that position. Most of the time, it worked, and Sam stayed asleep. He was a very deep sleeper, something Bucky envied more than just a bit. 

Seperating his phone from the charger next to his night table, Bucky took a quick look at the display while he was sitting on the edge of the mattress. It was 5.37 A.M. on a Sunday, and he had three Whatsapp messages from Steve, and one from Natasha. 

He opened the app to see what his friends sent him. He remembered that he was having a conversation about St. Petersburg with Natasha the evening before, which was interrupted by Sam pressing greedy kisses on Bucky’s neck, which led to them heading towards the couch, which was closer than the bedroom, the phone abandoned on the kitchen table. Afterwards, he was too tired to answer his friend, and just took his phone with him into their bedroom to charge it overnight, as he always did. 

“anyways, i don’t think i’m heading back there soon. Last time i’ve been there, some member of sovjet mafia planned to catch me and sell me to fsb”, was what Natasha wrote, a shrug and then a hysterically laughing emoji added at the end. For a normally so reserved and unapproachable person, her use of smileys could only be described as ‘excessive’. 

Bucky smirked at that, but he was too tired to think about an eloquent answer, so he just typed “LOL”, all caps, since he learned from Barton that that’s always an acceptable answer, and moved on to Steve’s messages.

As usual, two of them were video links from youtube, sent in the middle of the night, since Steve often had trouble sleeping too, one leading to a 13 second video of a cat riding on the back of a tortoise, and the other showed a rather small parrot ‘dancing’ to some up-beat, annoyingly happy pop music. 

The last message was sent just about 20 minutes ago; “pals what are you up to today”, no punctuation to be found, as always.

Bucky thought for a second. Sam never makes plans for Sundays, he claims that they exist for sleeping in and eating unhealthy food and when something comes up, it comes up and if it doesn’t, it doesn’t. 

“nothing yet, you?”, he typed and sent away before putting his phone into his pocket, and headed for the kitchen. He was in desperate need of coffee.

Stepping out of the bedroom, a wall of cool air hit his naked chest and a slight shiver took hold of his body. They must’ve let the kitchen window open last evening, Bucky assumed, and regretted not paying attention to it. Being cold is something he detested at any time, but in the morning after waking up, he really couldn’t handle it. 

Quietly he rushed back into the bedroom and looked for something to put on. All his shirt were inside his closet, only the worn shirt from yesterday was still in the living room where he left it yesterday, but that would mean he had to make his way through the whole cold flat to get there, and that was out of question. If he opened the closet then, he was sure to wake Sam, because the closet was huge, which means it had a huge sliding door, and huge sliding doors are _loud_ when you move them.

Luckily, Bucky spotted one of Sam’s sweaters hanging over the back of their desk chair, and with two quiet steps, he picked it up and hurried up to put it on. While zipping it up, Bucky noticed that the sweater smelled heavily of a mixture of Sam’s shampoo and his natural smell, and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought that he was literally wrapped up in his boyfriend’s scent. 

Now protected and warm, Bucky went for a second try to get to the kitchen. 

There, his first action was to put on the coffee machine. He was glad that Sam had eventually convinced him that they should by one of those modern machines where you just have to put a pad into a spot, place a mug underneath and then press one button, and the perfect coffee is created. Being picky about his coffee, Bucky mistrusted those machine’s at first, because he was convinced the best coffee is the one that got made the way his mom used to make them. But after trying out the one Steve bought for himself, he changed his opinion. Maybe not everything was better in the old days, after all.

They had a great selection of different kinds of coffee, because they both agreed that they had to exploit all the new possibilities they had with their new machine. While Sam was more of a ‘put all the milk you can find in your coffee and if possibly, pour a whole package of sugar into it, too’ kind of person, Bucky preferred his coffee black, at least on most days. Today, however, he was in the mood for something more mild, and eventually decided for a Latte Macchiato.

While he was waiting for his coffee to be finished, Bucky took his phone out of his pocket again. He always has it set on silent, because most of the ringtones tend to startle him while the other were plainly annoying, and when he had his phone on vibration mode, Sam used to give him his naughtiest smile whenever the thing buzzed, reminding him of all their.. toys in the night table on Sam’s side of the bed, and Bucky just couldn’t deal with that anymore after roughly three days.

Just as he had expected, Steve has already replied to his text; “me neither. wanna have pizza this evening?”.

Bucky snorts. This is what Steve, Sam and himself had been doing almost every evening since they all came back to New York; having dinner together and talking about anything and everything. Mostly it was Sam who invited Steve over, because he knew that Steve doesn’t feel comfortable with asking most of the time, since he was afraid that he was annoying the couple or something. Which was bullshit, obviously, as both Bucky and Sam had explained him many times before, but Steve still tend to be shy about it. Only when he was exceptionally bored or something really exciting happened, the initiative comes from the Captain. 

Bucky was quick to reply.

“Sure. When and from which place?”

He didn’t even have to wait for longer than a few seconds, as Steve’s answer came in the same moment the coffee machine finished doing its duty. 

Bucky took the cup from under the machine and slowly made his way over to the living room, the mug in one hand, the phone in the other, while reading what Steve wrote.

“7? Imma grab something on my way”

Bucky sent him a thumbs-up emoji and locked the phone again. 

When only he was awake in the early morning hours, the apartment seemed unnaturally quiet. Usually, his advanced hearing enabled him to make out where exactly the neighbour from the level above was walking around, and he could hear the radio of the old couple that lived next door every afternoon. Then, the buzzing of some washing machine or the laughter of some children was often added to the mixture of noises, and for Bucky’s ears, the whole building was alive.

But when he got up in the morning, it was never like that. All the neighbours were still asleep, no one was listening to the radio or doing their laundry. It was in moments like this, when Bucky was often overcome by a wave of loneliness and, as much as he hated to admit it, fear.

Back when he was in the cryo chamber, just before he got frozen, it was always so quiet. The doors were so thick, no noise came through, and until he eventually fell asleep and froze, all he had been able to hear was his own breathing, while knowing that something was terribly wrong but having his memory deleted, he couldn’t know what exactly was going to happen.

With a sigh, Bucky forced the memory to vanish from his mind and sat down on the couch, immediately reaching for the remote to turn on the TV for background noise. Knowing himself fairly well by now, he was aware that he won’t stay on the couch, because he just got out of bed and it was almost impossible for him to sit still again after laying still for hours. Even though his mind would’ve probably allowed him to, his body needed movement. 

It had to wait until he finished his coffee, though. 

On the screen, there was an animated movie playing. Some fish, one small, white and orange and one bigger, blue, yellow and black, were arguing over something. It was a very colourful movie with a fascinating animation. Back in his days, something like that would’ve never even been imaginable. Modern technology never failed to amaze Bucky everyday anew. 

Although the movie looked like it could be fun, he wasn’t in the mood for something as bright and hectic yet. He changed the channels again and again, until he eventually settled for a documentary about clouds. That for sure wasn’t something he was normally interested in, but it never hurt to learn something new, and after all, the TV wasn’t on for his entertainment in the first place anyway. 

Bucky took a sip from his coffee and noticed that the light was shining through the window a lot brighter than it had the last time he paid attention to it. It also turned from the fair mixture of grey, blue and grey to a balmy yellow, almost orange, and it slowly started to illuminate the whole part of the living room it could reach. They had pretty big windows there, so it didn’t took long until the whole room was bathed in the warm, comforting colour. 

This was probably the only good thing about waking up so early all the time, Bucky thought. 

He sat on the sofa in silence and watched the sunrise while drinking his coffee, his attention on the documentary on TV completely lost already. It was a pleasant sensation when the light hit his face, and he could practically feel his skin turning warmer as he closed his eyes for a few seconds to completely focus on the feeling. 

Whether that was just imagination or something that really happened, didn’t matter to him. 

Once his mug was empty, Bucky decided that he should finally give into his body’s urge to move. 

He was already wearing sweatpants, socks and a sweater, so there was no need for him to go back to the bedroom and possibly disturb Sam’s sleep. His running shoes were waiting for him at the door already, and before he left he quickly grabbed his earphones and his keys, which have both been placed on the counter next to their wardrobe in the floor. 

Carefully, he closed the door as quietly as possible, and made his way down the stairs while connecting the cable of the earphone with his phone, searching a moment for his sports playlist. 

The music started hitting his ears as soon as he stepped outside, and he was greeted by the fresh, moist air of a mild morning in spring. 

As expected, he only encountered a few people here and there. Those were all either too tired or too lost in their thoughts or phones to notice him, and his arm was hidden well underneath the sweater’s sleeve. 

The States may have let him off the hook and he officially wasn’t a wanted criminal anymore, but he knew that a lot of people were still scared of him and would prefer him to be in a coffin instead of their neighbourhood. Which was also the reason why the apartment formally only belonged to Sam alone, because he didn’t want to risk giving the landlord his name. Thankfully it was winter when they first visited the flat, also when they moved in, because that gave him a good enough reason to wear long sleeves and gloves every time they met up with the landlord. 

There were days when the realization that he was so unwanted in so many places stung more than on others. Bucky had learned how to deal with it as good as he could by now, but it was still a very unpleasant thought. 

He had often tried to convince himself that the only people that should matter to him are people like Sam, Steve, Natasha and the majority of the rest of the Avengers, who he more or less considered friends, and that the opinion of anyone else was completely irrelevant, but it was hard to believe sometimes. 

Bucky used to be a popular kid, and he was also well-liked as an adult, before everything happened. People used to be happy to see him, when they recognized him at the bar or in the streets. They smiled at him, greeted him, wanted to spend time with him. 

Now, when someone recognized him, the most common reaction was shock. Some people quickly looked away again, pretending he wasn’t there, while others openly stared. More than just a few even crossed the street to avoid passing him. Some held their children’s hands extra tight because they feared he could take them and murder them. Some picked their small dogs up because they were worried he might kick them, for whatever reason. Some hurried to open their phone camera and take pictures of him. He made the mistake of searching for his name’s tag once on Instagram. He’ll never do that again. 

For Sam’s sake Bucky always tried to not let him see how much those reactions hurt him, because he knew that his boyfriend would want to confront the people with their behaviour, because he couldn’t deal with seeing Bucky upset. It happened more than once, that Bucky had to talk Sam down from starting an argument with someone who very openly showed them just what exactly he was thinking about Bucky, be it by screaming offensive things or by openly accusing him of being a monster. 

The situation wasn’t easy for any of them, and Sam’s heart was breaking visibly whenever he came to realize that there was nothing he could do to change people’s opinion, or to protect his partner. Bucky didn’t even feel sorry for himself that much. Sure, it hurt and it made him want to flee the country and never come back, but it was worse to see Sam’s expression. There was so much anger and distress, but most of all, sadness. Sadness about not being able to do anything to help him without making things worse. 

After every person he passed that morning, Bucky sighed in relief when they didn’t recognize him. 

He enjoyed running on the outside instead of on the treadmill they had in their fitness room at home, but it also meant a lot more stress and a higher blood pressure for him and, as always, he wasn’t able to lose his tautness until he eventually made his way back through their apartment’s door. 

A look on his phone showed Bucky that he was only gone for roughly 30 minutes. Sam was still asleep, and Bucky realized that he forgot to turn off the TV. Typical. 

He never sweats much, thanks to the serum, which is why Bucky decided that it wasn’t necessary to immediately go and take a shower. He figured that Sam would take one after getting up anyway, and he much rather joined him than going alone. Saves water, right? 

Thinking that he wanted Sam to wake up to something pleasant, he resolved that he’d make pancakes for breakfast today. It was still too early to get started with them, though, since Sam would surely stay asleep for at least the next two hours. 

Opening the zipper of the sweater to lose a bit of the heat that had built up while running, Bucky sat down on the couch again and grabbed their iPad that was stored on the stacker underneath the pane of their living room table. 

The internet was something that still fascinated Bucky. Sure, he knew how to work with it and what it was good for, but sometimes it still amazes him just how much was possible there. Watching a movie “online”, reading a book on a tablet, “googling” for anything and everything, it was astounding. Porn was a nice feature, too. 

Not being in the mood for a movie or porn, which he rarely ever watched alone anyway and especially not at 7 A.M. in the morning, Bucky continued to read the Wikipedia article about electronic cars that he had abandoned yesterday in the afternoon after his eyes started to get tired and he took a nap on the sofa. 

All this technology stuff had always been interesting to him. With Steve’s help, he was even able to remember the expo they’ve been to the evening before he shipped overseas, and after Steve made a little drawing of it, even Howard Stark’s floating car came back into his memory. 

Bucky wasn’t sure if he deserved forgiveness from anyone, at all.

The article was fairly long, and it took him some time to go through it all. He had to look up some modern words that he still hasn’t heard until that day. A lot has changed since he last read something, especially something that had to do with science or technology, and a lot of the language they used to use, has changed over time.

A glance on the watch informed Bucky that it was almost 8 A.M. by then.

He figured that if he started making breakfast now, it would be ready in time with Sam getting up. And if he finished sooner, he would have to wake his boyfriend up. There were worse reasons to have his sleep disturbed after all.

With an almost inaudible groan, Bucky got up from where he was laying on the couch, and made his way back to the kitchen. He noticed that the window was still open, and figured that his texting earlier must’ve distracted him from his original plan of closing it. With his sweater open, it started to become chilly again, so he zipped it back up before he finally closed the window, opened up the fridge and took out all the stuff he needed. 

Bucky had decided that he wanted to make extraordinary pancakes today, so alongside the eggs, the milk and the flour, he also got out tomatoes, chives and diced smoked ham out of the device and several cupboards. None of them particularly enjoyed sweet food in the morning, which is why Bucky knew that Sam would fancy having something briny. 

First, he mixed the flour, eggs and milk. Then, he added a suitable amount of ham and chives and lastly, the added some salt. He had to be very careful with that though, because the ham was already giving off a lot of salt, and both him and Sam were pretty sensitive when it came to condiment. 

While the pan with the oil was heating up, Bucky cut the tomatoes into small pieces. Experience has shown that it was best if he didn’t add them until the pancakes were close to or completely finished, when they’d serve more as a decorative device than as an actual ingredient. 

Pancake after pancake, the bowl of dough steadily got emptier, and a delicious smell filled out the whole apartment. 

Almost like he smelled the food through the closed door, Bucky could hear the bed frame repeatedly creaking lightly, a reliable sign that Sam was eventually getting up. 

Just as Bucky expected, his sleepy looking boyfriend shuffled into the kitchen a few minutes later, dressed in nothing but sweatpants, rubbing his eyes with one hand. 

“Good morning, sunshine!”, Bucky greeted him mockingly with the brightest smile he was capable of, knowing that Sam couldn’t deal with too bright moods right after waking up. 

“Shut up.”, the other man grumbled, but still came closer and leaned in for a quick kiss, which Bucky was more than happy to reciprocate. 

“I hope you’re ready for breakfast?”, Bucky asked while Sam sat down at their kitchen table, the coffee machine already busy with making his coffee. 

“Man, it’s the only reason why I even got up already.”, Sam answered, before a yawn interrupted him. “This smells like heaven, honestly.” 

Bucky was facing the stove, turning the last pancake, while Sam said that, so his boyfriend wasn’t able to see the bright grin that spread across his face. There was nothing that could make him happier, than knowing that he did something that made Sam feel good. 

While the pancake slowly got closer to its desired colour, Bucky quickly put two plates, cutlery and a mat for the plate with the pancakes on the table. He also handed Sam his coffee when it was finished, which the other man thanked him with a quick smile and a nod. He was obviously still too tired for conversation. 

While it took Bucky close to no time to have his brain functioning in the morning, Sam always needed a few minutes or more to get to his senses. 

After placing the food on the table, Bucky sat down across from Sam.

“I hope it tastes okay”, Bucky said, barely more than a murmur. He was still very insecure about his cooking skills, or rather any skills that had to do with living a normal life in general. Sam and his other friends barely ever miss an opportunity to assure him that he was in fact doing almost everything more than just okay-ish, but Bucky still had a hard time believing that. 

Logically, he knew that it was perfectly normal to not “function” like most other people, after all the trauma and horror he had to endure, but that didn’t stop him from wishing that he could. Re-learning how to take care of himself, how to cook, how to look after his apartment, how to _talk to people_ , all of that was a good beginning. Regaining his self-confidence would be the next step. 

“Baby, the way it smells, it can’t possibly taste any less than amazing.”, Sam said and gave him an affectionate smile, which made Bucky smile too, before he quickly looked down onto his plate again. 

Keeping eye contact was something he had to learn anew, too. 

Sam first put a pancake on Bucky’s plate, and then one on his own. They started eating in silence, which was interrupted after Sam eventually swallowed his first bite. 

“Shit, this is awesome. No, really,”, he claimed when he noticed Bucky giving him a look as if he was exaggerating, “I think those are your best ones yet.” 

“Really?”, Bucky smirked. “Better than the ones with the champignons and the sour cream on top?” 

“Mhh, okay, you got me here. Those were just perfect. Because it was such a weird combination, like, I’ve never tasted anything like that before, you know?” 

“Yeah, I know. You talked about that for the next three days.” 

“It was a life changing experience, all right?”, Sam laughed. “But, these here are definitely a respectable competition.” 

“If you say so, it’ll be true.” Bucky said, and gave him a small smile. 

Sam’s approving hum was muffled by another piece of food he was chewing on, and Bucky huffed out a laugh before returning to his own meal. 

After Bucky ate three pancakes, and Sam finished his fifth, they quickly cleaned up the kitchen together. 

Neither of them has said much during breakfast, but that was nothing unusual between them two, since none of them was a big talker, at least not before 10 A.M. 

Once they finished and the room was looking acceptable again, Sam turned to his boyfriend. 

“I think I’m gonna hop into the shower. Wanna join?”, he asked with a playful wink. 

“I’ve only been waiting for you to ask.”, Bucky answered with a grin, and let Sam lead him into their bathroom. 

Once they got there, Bucky was already starting to take of his, or rather, Sam’s sweater, when Sam’s hands stopped his own from doing their work. “Let me.”, Sam ordered softly in a low voice, before stepping closer and connecting their lips in a loving kiss. 

While his fingers found the sweater’s zipper, their kiss began to turn more passionate, and soon enough Bucky found himself shirtless and pressed against his boyfriend’s hot, naked skin. 

He felt Sam’s hands going underneath the waistband of his sweatpants, tugging them down with one swift movement. 

Bucky returned the favour, although he didn’t hurry up like Sam. He rather decided to tease his partner a bit by softly running his knuckles over the semi-hard bulge in the front of Sam’s pants.

Only after Sam let his lips trail from Bucky’s own to his neck and began to suck lightly on the skin right under his earlobe, he loosened up the knot that held the pants on Sam’s hips, and felt them falling down between them, followed by Sam carefully stepping out of them and pulling Bucky closer, who now had his arms wrapped around Sam, relishing in the comforting sensation of Sam’s smooth skin against his own. 

“Wanna take this somewhere else?”, Sam whispered against his heated skin, and, not trusting his voice enough to speak, Bucky quickly nodded. 

He hastily got rid of the rest of his clothes before following Sam into the shower cabin. 

They had to wait for a few moments until the water was finally warm enough for them to step underneath, but they made good use of that time by exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues. 

By now, Bucky’s cock was rock hard and pressed heavily against Sam’s thigh, which he had moved between Bucky’s legs in the meantime. 

“Feels good, huh?”, Sam asked with a smirk after he moved his leg to make it rub against Bucky’s penis. 

Bucky was only able to answer with an almost pitiful whimper while reaching out to cup Sam’s face and turn him so he could kiss him again. 

Sam slowly began to move him backwards, and Bucky jumped a bit at the sensation of the pleasantly hot water hitting his back. 

“I thought we learned from our last experience, that we shouldn’t do this in the shower again?”, Bucky murmured against Sam’s lips, reminding him of the past disaster where Sam ended up with light bruises all over his left side, and Bucky had broken a toe or two. 

Sam answered with a very unerotic snort. “Are you trying to kill the mood or something?”, he said with a laugh. 

“Nah, just don’t want you complaining again afterwards.”, Bucky said and smirked, which earned him a disapproving look before he got kissed again, Sam’s hand now on his ass, pressing him closer to his own body.

Thankfully, and two both men’s surprise, they had managed to get out of the shower without major accidents. Sam has bumped his head against the shower rod once, but let’s face it, that was nothing compared to their previous wet adventures. 

Afterwards, they both laid down in their bed again, without clothes because they both still felt hot from the shower and the room temperature was comfortable enough, now that the sun had begun to shine properly through the windows, painting the walls a soft orange.

With a content sigh, Bucky curled up against Sam’s side, his head with the still damp hair rested against the other man’s chest.

Sam had wrapped his arms around Bucky, making sure as much of his skin was in contact with the other’s as possible. He pressed a light kiss to Bucky’s forehead before he relaxed his muscles and let his head fall back into the pillows.

Bucky’s hair was almost completely dry before any of them said a single word.

“I think I remembered something new.”, Bucky mumbled with closed eyes.

“Oh yeah?”, Sam answered while manoeuvring slightly so he could better look at his boyfriend’s face. “What is it about?”

“Agent Carter.”, Bucky replied, now looking up at Sam. The other’s moving had caused him to lay on his back while Sam was leaning over him, their chests still touching. Sam’s weight made it a bit harder for Bucky to breathe but it was the good kind of heaviness on his chest, the welcome one.

“Cap’s vintage Agent Carter?”, Sam asked with a surprised smile.

It was rare, after all this time, for Bucky to “unlock”, as they liked to call it, new memories from before his fall. Eleven notebooks were already completely filled with Bucky’s memories, and he was already halfway through the twelfth. In the beginning, Bucky had a hard time remembering things, and it only really worked with Steve’s help. Then, it became easier, and the last seven books were made by him alone. But when he started the eleventh, his pace got slower and slower. There was still so much to remember, but he just _couldn’t do it_. By now, he had maybe one or two new memories per month if he was lucky, and even then, he often had to ask Steve whether it really happened or if it was just imagined. 

Most of his memories had to do with Steve, and some with his sister Rebecca. He was barely able to remember his parents, and there was close to no memory available regarding his other friends from back then.

The ‘memories’ Steve told him about didn’t really count, because they were _Steve’s_ , not his. Bucky didn’t write them down. 

That is why Sam almost reacted like it was something special, that Bucky remembered another thing he didn’t before. He was able to keep the astonishment out of his voice, though, at least mostly.

“Yeah, Peggy. It’s not much I remember, but,” Bucky stopped there and closed his eyes again, his brows furrowed as if he was trying to mentally put himself back into the situation he wanted to describe.

Not wanting to disturb him, Sam stayed quiet and waited.

“It was back at camp, somewhere in Europe. Italy, maybe, or France. I just got out of my tent, and she... well, she just sat there, on a trunk or something, with a little mirror and she corrected her lipstick.”, Bucky had to smile at the mental image. Peggy and her lipstick. An undefeatable duo.

“She always wore this red lipstick, you know? Even when we were marching through the worst mud, and everyone was sweaty, and our hair was greasy and the last shower had been a week ago, her lipstick was always on point. It was impressive, really.”, he said with wonder in his voice, and Sam had to smile, too.

Sam sensed there was potential in that memory, that possibly Bucky could dig deeper and maybe find something else he remembered.

“What was around her? Was it sunny that day?”, he asked in a silent voice, and watched as Bucky closed his eyes again in order to focus.

“Yeah, yeah I think it was. Sunny, I mean. I think-... it might have been morning. Everything is in this, yellow-ish light, you know? And there were trees around us, and tents.”, he stopped for a second. “I-... Dum Dum was there!”, Bucky opened his eyes and smiled brightly up at Sam, excited that he was able to remember something else.

“He was talking to someone, but... I honestly don’t remember who that face belonged to. He was standing behind her. I think I was feeling… warm that day.”

“That sounds like a nice memory.”, Sam said, and smiled, his heart swelling due to the content look on his partner’s face.

“It is.”, Bucky answered, but then the smile faded and he shrugged. “I mean, like I said... it’s not much.”

“That doesn’t matter, baby. It’s there. And more will come, sooner than you think.”, Sam encouraged him, and Bucky nodded reluctantly, forcing himself to stay optimistic.

“Do you want to write it down? Wait a second, imma just go and get your notebook!”, Sam said and was already halfway out of the bed when Bucky’s hand closed around his wrist, pulling him back down.

“No, stay.”, Bucky said softly as he reached out with his other hand as well, gently pushing Sam so he was the one on his back, before he rolled over to give him a kiss. “I’ll be able to keep that memory for a few minutes. And even if not,” he paused to peck Sam’s lips again. “I know that you’ll keep it for me.”

This time it was Sam’s turn to lean up and softly kiss his boyfriend, while one hand found its way into Bucky’s still slightly damp hair, carefully turning the other man’s head to the side and downwards, so that he was able to follow the line of Bucky’s jaw with his lips, before he eventually settled under his earlobe, sucking lightly on the sensitive skin there. 

What started out as some innocent kisses quickly turned into a heated make out session, that turned anything-but-innocent at the very latest when Bucky moaned a pretty desperate “oh, lord” into Sam’s ear, while moving his thigh between the other man’s legs, only to find that Sam has started to get hard again.

“You ready to go again, huh?”, Bucky whispered teasingly, while giving Sam the probably lewdest smile the world has ever got to see. 

“Yep.”, Sam replied shortly and pulled Bucky down for another kiss, before taking advantage of his partner’s distraction to quickly change their position, so he was laying on top of Bucky, his cock slowly grinding against the other’s hip. “But this time, I get to be on top.”

\---------

“I really didn’t expect talking about Peggy and Dum Dum could possibly turn into _this_ ,” Bucky panted after he disentangled his limbs from Sam’s, “but I’m certainly not complaining.”

Sam laughed as a response. “Yeah, this was quite something.”, he murmured before taking hold of Bucky’s left hand, raising it to his mouth so he could press a kiss to the back of it.

Bucky slowly turned his head to look Sam in the eyes.

“I love you, so much.”, he said, plain and sincere. 

“And I love you just the same.”, Sam answered, enforcing his grip on Bucky’s hand.

A sudden rush of affection and happiness seemed to fill Bucky’s eyes. He smiled, exhausted but contented, his face relaxed, and looked as comfortable as he could ever get.

Sam was sure his heart would explode sooner or later if Bucky kept looking at him like that.

Their peaceful moment got disturbed though, by the intrusive vibration of Bucky’s phone.

With a groan, Bucky rolled around and blindly groped for his phone, which was laying somewhere on the night table. When he saw that Steve was the caller, he dismissed his idea of simply rejecting the call.

“Hey, what’s up?” Bucky greeted his friend.

“Buck, hey, um...”, Steve sounded nervous, and like he was walking quickly. “I was wondering if it was okay if I came over, um, now.”

“Now? Like, _right_ now? Is everything okay?”, Bucky asked, irritated by the stressed sound of Steve’s voice. Sam, who had turned to look at Bucky as he spoke, gave him a worried look and leaned up onto his side.

“Yeah, no, I-…”, he took a deep breath. “I fucked up. With Sharon. I did something… horrible, and embarrassing, and I really can’t explain right now because I might either start laughing and never ever stop, or crying. And never stop either. Oh god, Buck. It’s bad.”

Bucky felt almost bad for laughing, but Steve’s miserable tone was just too much. He could hear that what happened most likely was really just something embarrassing, and nothing that would mean the end of the world, so he didn’t really try his hardest to conceal his snort.

“Sure pal, just come by, we’re home and you know just fine that the door’s always open for you.”

“That’s what I hoped for, cause I’m almost there. See ya in 5.”

Bucky needed a second to register what he just heard, but when he was almost shouting “What, in 5 minutes?!”, Steve had already hung up.

“Let me guess, our Man with the Plan will be here in, what, 5 minutes?”, Sam said with a grin.

“5 means 2, when it comes to Steve. And I feel like he lost his plan somewhere in Sharon’s flat. Oh fuck. Get dressed!”, Bucky answered and jumped out of the bed, hastily crossing the room to get to the closet, taking the first shirt and pair of sweatpants he could find for himself, before repeating the same for Sam, throwing the clothes into the other man’s face.

They finished getting their clothes on just in time for Steve to ring the doorbell. 

To say that Steve looked miserable was a complete understatement.

His ears were of a bright pink, but the skin on his face was as pale as the moon. His lower lip looked like he had been chewing on it for hours, and his expression was a painful mixture between embarrassed and ready to drown himself in an ocean of self-pity.

It wasn’t their normal procedure of saying hello, but because Steve looked so lost, Bucky couldn’t help but stretching his arms out to hug Steve, accompanied by a somewhat compassionate “oh come here you idiot”, to which Steve gladly followed.

With a pained whine, he rested his forehead against Bucky’s shoulder, before repeating his words from before.

“It’s so bad, Buck. So bad.”

Bucky only pulled him closer and snorted loudly.

“So, so bad.”

“What have you done, huh? Did you open up about your dirtiest fetishes and got kinkshamed?”, Sam asked from behind him, and Bucky could tell that he was wearing the biggest grin possible.

“No, shut up.”, Steve grumbled while he moved away from Bucky, one hand scrubbing over his chin and jaw. “I feel like it’s actually worse than that.”

Again, Bucky huffed out a laugh, before putting his hand on Steve’s back, leading him to enter the living room.

“Sit. Relax. _Breathe._. Imma get you something to drink.”, Bucky ordered before heading towards the kitchen, leaving Steve with a still grinning Sam.

When he returned, Steve was sitting on the couch, his face hidden in his hands. He was leaning onto their living room table. Sam was sitting next to him, obviously waiting for their friend to finally explain what oh-so-bad happened.

Only when Bucky put down the glass of coke he got for Steve right in front of him, did the other man lift his head.

For a second, Steve looked like he was about to start talking, but then he decided to take turn with looking at Bucky on his right sight, and Sam on his left.

“Did I just interrupt you two going at it? Because you both look like… well, exactly like that.”, he almost whispered, clearly uncomfortable with the thought. Not because they could have had sex, obviously. But because God’s righteous man wouldn’t want to be a cockblock. 

“No worries buddy.”, Sam replied, which made Steve relax slightly, until he continued. “In fact, we just finished.”

Bucky laughed at Steve’s somewhat mortified expression. He was still such a prude sometimes. “So, are you gonna tell us what happened or what?”, he asked, and Steve whined again, hiding his face in his hands again.

“No, uh-uh, no more hiding anymore.”, Sam said and pulled at Steve’s wrists, forcing them away from his head.

When Steve finally looked at Bucky, he looked so much like a kicked puppy that just got punished for peeing on the floor, that Bucky felt a strong urge to wrap his arms around his best friend again, but he was sure it would take them even longer to get to the core of the problem, so he decided against it.

Finally, Steve sighed and began talking.

“Okay, so, Sharon and I… well, we… oh, god, we had sex this afternoon, okay?!”, he turned a bright red. Sam tried hard to supress a snort. “And we were like, in the middle of it, and I… I really don’t know how this could even happen. I- I know that she likes it when I talk while we’re doing it, so I did, and well… you know how you just say random stuff then, right?”, he asked and both Bucky and Sam nodded, quickly exchanging a knowing look.

“Right, so I was talking, and… and then we got, uh, closer to-… to finishing and she was screaming my name and then, when I was supposed so say her name as well, I… oh god, I-”, he hid his face in his hands again, torn between starting to cry and starting to laugh.

“What did you say?”, Bucky said, already expecting the worst.

He did not get disappointed.

Steve’s answer was barely audible due to him talking into his hands, but it was still clear what he said.

“Peggy.”

For a moment, the room was completely silent. Bucky looked at Sam, and Sam looked right back.

Then, they both started laughing, probably loud enough for the people in the next building to hear, while Steve guiltily massaged his temples, looking like he was wishing for the ground to open up so he could just disappear forever.

“What did she do then, what did she say?”, Bucky barely managed to get out, once he calmed down enough to somewhat talk again.

“I- I’m not entirely sure, it’s like my mind had gone completely blank. I think she said something like ‘are you fucking kidding me’, before she pushed me off and I… I didn’t know what to say, okay? I panicked. She looked like she was about to cry and I was so shocked by what just happened and instead of trying to make it better I grabbed my clothes, got dressed on my way through the floor and the next thing I know is I’m _running_ over to you and, oh god Bucky, I’m the worst. The actual worst. What the hell is wrong with me?”

Bucky was really trying not to be an asshole. He really did. 

But Steve’s expression. 

His pained, embarrassed expression, the same he had when Bucky caught him jacking off when he was 14, combined with Sam’s almost hysteric laughing, it was just too much for him to handle.

Before he was able to stop himself, he was dying of laughter again, tears had started to form in his eyes and apparently that had been just what Steve needed, because I few seconds later, even he started laughing about what happened, although his face looks tortured the entire time.

It took them all quite some time until they were able to calm down.

“Damn, Stevie. This is really bad. Like, really, really bad. But it’s also fucking hilarious.” Sam winced, trying his best to not lose control again.

“I have never been more embarrassed in my entire life.”, Steve answered in a plain voice, looking at the floor between the couch and the table. “How am I supposed to ever make up for this?”, he asked, looking at Bucky because he knew he couldn’t expect a helpful advice from Sam.

“Shit, I don’t know. This never happened to me. Especially not with a girl’s dead aunt.”, he answered, now grinning again, and Steve rolled his eyes. They’ve been through that topic more than often enough. He knew himself that it was goddamn weird.

“Do you think flowers and a box of chocolate would do?”, Bucky asked. “Because that’s what usually worked for me when I wanted to apologize.”

“Oh, I don’t know… it’s what everyone does, right? What if that would only make it worse?”

“How is this supposed to possibly get any worse?”, Sam chimed in from behind Steve, clearly still finding this somewhat hilarious.

“Not. Helpful.”, Steve groaned and let his head fall into his palms again. “This is such a disaster. Also, even if she accepted my apology… how will we ever be able to sleep with each other without thinking of this? My god, without thinking of ?”, he almost whined.

Bucky reached out with one hand and gently patted Steve’s shoulder.

“I know this is a shitty advice, but I guess you’ll just have to let time take care of it.”, Sam eventually said after a few moments of silence.

“Sam’s right.” Bucky agreed while slowly massaging Steve’s cramped muscles. “I mean, you can still bring her flowers or something else you know she likes to show her that you care, although she surely knows that already, but you can’t delete it out of her mind. Only Hydra can do such things.”, Bucky joked with a shrug, knowing damn well that Steve would argue about his questionable sense of humour with him if he wasn’t in the state he currently was. ‘Too soon’, he’d say. When would it ever be not too soon, though? 

“Yeah… yeah. But I guess it’s still better if I stay away until tomorrow at least, right? So she can rant to her friends about how much of an idiot I am, which I deserve, and maybe everything will look brighter in the morning?”, Steve asked with a pained voice, now looking up again, first at Bucky, then at Sam.

The latter only shrugged, while Bucky nodded, trying to make Steve feel a little more optimistic.

“Which leads to my next question…”, Steve began with an apologetic smile, his eyes starting to form his famous puppy-look again, but didn’t get to finish because Sam had already interrupted him.

“Yes, you can crash on our couch.”, he said with gentle and assuring smile. Apparently he did feel bad for Steve after all. 

Steve seemed to relax a bit at those words. “Thank you, guys.”

“Anytime, and you know that.”, Bucky replied before he got up.

“So, what do you say? You two decide on a movie, I order pizza and then we talk about the ultimate plan to make Sharon forgive you?”, he asked with a grin, and the other two nodded.

Everything was easier to figure out after having pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This was my first time writing something for this pairing. I actually always saw them more as platonic (the actual brotp, tbh), but it was exciting to write them in a romantic relationship.  
> I'm not at all a Steve x Sharon shipper, in fact it's quite literally my notp, but the "Peggy dilemma" wouldn't have been as bad if I paired him up with another person, so.. we all just gotta deal with it :D
> 
> anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this.  
> Please let me know what you're thinking and also if there's something I can improve! :)
> 
> I also apologize for any mistakes, as I am not a native speaker


End file.
